Mermaids and Demi-gods VS Gaea
by The Greatest Daredevil
Summary: Ok I stink at summary's but here it go's. What happens when the Argo 2 stops in Australia for some help? What happens when that help ends up being the H2O mermaids? well read this to find out, PLEASE DON'T SKIP. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY. Also I know it says rated K but really a 5 year old can read this. Its just that rated K is the lowest so... R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hio, The Biggest Daredevil here with my very first story so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O or The Percy Jackson series**

**Now read on my minions. READ!**

* * *

RIKKI

Bella and I were waiting for Cleo in her room. We were talking when Cleo burst in and said in a very fast voice "Rikki,Emmaisbackandisatherhouseunpacking." I barely understood her. I think it was something about unpacking. "whoa, Cleo slow down. Now repeat what you said but more slowly please." Cleo took a deep breath and said " I said that Emma is back and is at her house unpacking." I was shocked and surprised at the same time. See Emma went on this family trip around the world so Cleo and I haven't seen her in a while. Bella just looked confused. "what are we still doing here? Lets go. Oh and Bella, Emma is our friend. She's also a mermaid, she got transformed with us." Ok, not the best way to tell someone that you had another mermaid friend that we never told her about. But it was worth it, the look on Bella's face was priceless.

-Line Break (now Bob)-

Knock Knock. When Emma opened the door she got tackled by Cleo and I. "Emma, this is Bella. She's also a mermaid." I said the last part in a whisper in case someone was listening, which was unlikely but you never know. "WHAT!" Yelled Emma, bursting every one's eardrums. "Don't worry Em, she's not like Charlotte and besides she's been one since she was nine." That seemed to calm her down a bit, but she had a good reason to be surprised, after all we hadn't been exactly keeping tabs with her. Then Bella suggested a brilliant idea "How 'bout we all go for a swim?" We all looked at each other and nodded. And with that we all ran to the water and dove in. On the way to the moon pool I saw a boy with black hair, which confused me considering we were at the bottom of the ocean. Then I heard a boy's voice in my head. _Ok, I'm confused. If your mermaids then why do don't you have green skin and shark teeth?" _sounded like a boy's voice. Was it possible that it was the voice of the boy I was looking at? No, it wasn't...then again it 'wasn't' possible for someone to be transformed into a mermaid. I was wonder this as the boy started to swim too us. When he got close enough for us to see him more clearly he pointed up and then he skyrocketed up. How he did that is a mystery to me. We all looked at each other and I shrugged. I started to follow the boy, and not just out of curiosity but I was running out of air. When I looked back I saw the others following too. When we all surfaced the boy seemed a bit annoyed, but now that I could see him better I could see that he had sea-green eyes and that he wasn't...wet. "If your mermaids then why did it take so long too come up? It took you guys 20 minutes! I know mermaids that could do that in 10 minutes!" Never mind that!" I shot at him. Who does this guy think he is, criticizing us like that. "Wait, did you say 'other mermaids'?" Cleo asked. The boy waved the question aside. "So... are you going to answer my questions?" I didn't know what he was talking about, then I remembered the voice asking me questions underwater. Before I could say anything Bella did...but not about what he said. "Can we talk somewhere else? My tail is starting to get tired." complained Bella. "Um, Ok...what about that island over there?" He pointed towards Mako Island. "Ok. Lets go." We were about to go under when the boy asked us a question. "You guys want a ride? You did say that your tail was getting tired." I did want one, my tail started to tire too. "Sure, but where are you going to get one? We're in the middle of the ocean." I know, I know a little obvious, but it was a good question. Then in that instant 5 mako sharks came to the surface. Bell, Cleo, Emma, and I repelled away, the boy started too pet them instead if swimming away in terror. He rolled his eyes and said in commanding way "No eating the mermaids. They're related to you in a...fishy way?" He turned to us "Grab one. They won't hurt you RIIIIGHT." He aimed the last part at the sharks. We hesitantly grabbed one and as soon as we did they sped towards Mako Island.

* * *

**Please review, I need it too know if you like it. Also I find it kinda funny that mako sharks live near Mako Island, am I right? Anyway REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got some reviews! please review SOME MORE, give me ideas. this story is prewritten but I can fit some ideas in. i know that its not the best but that's more the reason to review, tell me how I'm doing. I want to reach a goal of 500 reviews and i need your help to do it. Any way time for me to stop being serious and have some fun.(EVIL LAUGH)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just messing with them.**

**Now read chapter 2!**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

What was taking Percy so long? He said that he was going for A swim (after claiming to be bored, even though he is surrounded by water.) It's been 2,3 hours (I lost count after 1 hour) since he went. I was starting to get worried, I know that its rediclous to be worried but I'm his girlfriend, it's my job too be worried. _Calm down Annabeth. You shouldn't be worried, for god's sake, he fought armies of monsters, Ares, Kronos, and worst of all...been to Tartarus._ I told myself. I still blamed myself for him being to Tartarus. The others must of picked that up and told me about a thousand times that it wasn't my fault but I couldn't bring myself too believe that. I sometimes wonder _What if there was a way too change that?_ Anyway I climbed out of my bed and headed to the door, but when I opened it a-a "SP-SPIDER!AHHHHH!HELP!AHHH!" I was frozen in fear. I heard the others scramble down the stairs, while I was still screaming my head off (not literialy, that would be creepy. Oh gods, I'm starting to think like Percy with these random thoughts.) Leo was laughing like crazy, he came up too me and said something I haven't heard since the Stolls at camp told the entire screaming Athena cabin "Annabeth calm down, it's fake." he grabed it and shoke it in my face. "Leo, you know what happened too the Stolls when they put a fake spider in my bed?" He shoke his head. "Well, I almost killed them and I would have if Chiron didn't stop me. Here no one can stop me." I grabbed my sword (the one Dasmenan made me in Tartarus) and started chasing Leo with it. I saw Nico with a camera video taping us while trying to look innocent. I almost got Leo but Jason and Frank stopped me by grabbing me. Leo was panting from the chase, the others were laughing at us. "Hey Annabeth, can I keep this video too watch over and over...maybe show camp?" asked Nico. "Nico, I swear to all the gods if you do i'll kill you." Nico nodded and ran off. I need to check his camera later. Wait, when did he get a camera? "Nico, come back here.." I camoned Nico. He came back hesantly. "Would you like to tell me where you got that camera?" "Umm...I shadow traveled to camp to see if things were good and saw the Stolls selling these cameras for 2 dracmas each so I took one." Nico explained. "Ok, but if I find that video your dead." He nodded and ran to his temporary room (Coach Hedges room.) "Hey, where is Percy?" asked a worried Hazel. "I don't know. Jason can you go fly around, see if you could find him?" I asked. He nodded and ran up the stairs. Hopefully he'll find Percy. I walked up the stairs and was about to get dinner with Piper, Hazel, Nico, and Frank when we heard a huge BOOM! We all looked at each other as Leo came up from the control room. We all drew our wepones and ran out and saw a smaller version of Shrimpzilla. "It's a baby Shrimpzilla!" yelled Leo. It started to eat the oars "Not again!" whined Leo. We all started attacking baby Shrimpzilla. About 10-15 minutes later we were all bruised and cut up when the strangest thing happened.

* * *

**Sorry for all the misspelling but I'm tired and too lazy to do the spellcheck. Anywho, please review, if you do i'll give you virtal cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so I couldn't figure out how to do the cookie thing so can someone tell me. please, if you do i'll do it for the next chapter. Any way heres chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't get it, why do u need to do this there's a reason its called a fanfiction. but i'll do it anyway. I don't own anything, there happy?**

* * *

**PERCY**

Vacation in Australia, YAY! No. See we're on our way to Greece to defeat Gaea but Feutus wants a vacation, which happens to be in Australia. Leo says that Feutus got a message from a god saying that we're supposed too get help from someone that lives in Australia. I think he's just stalling from fear. (Can automans get scared?) Any way Leo took this time to fix the ship, the others decided to help leaving nothing for me (you'd think that there would be considering how damaged and big the ship is.) I talked to Annabeth for a bit, we basicly talked about that weird island a few miles next to us. (It was 3 miles next to us actually.) We both were getting a sort of aura from it, it was powerful but also magical. Annabeth said that the island was called Mako Island, it even had a weird name. She said that she wanted too finish her work so I left her to it and went for a swim. I was bored and i know what your thinking 'How can you be bored? Your a son of Poesiden and surrounded by water.' Yeah well I was. I decieded to go by Mako. The fish there where ANNOYING! they wouldn't leave me alone, talking to me and trying to pull me in this cave. I didn't go into the cave because that aura of power and magic was the strongest here. The fish kept saying "But lord, there's always these weird mermaid slash girls going in there. It freaks us out. They're not normal!" That was another reason to not go in there. But when I asked what they were talking about when they said mermaid slash girls they would say that when they touch water they become mermaids and when they dry off they grow legs. I had a weird image of blue skinned girls with shark teeth walking around. Wonder what the mortals saw through the mist. Maybe they would see a girl with unuasally sharp teeth and green makeup and green clothes? I finally got the fish to leave me alone. 'Bout 15-20 minutes later I saw something I couldn't understand (and yes I can understand stuff! I'm not dumb, just slow...at times.) it was 4 girls with orange tails, regular skin, no shark teeth, and swimming at a speed I could only do when I consentrated. There was 3 blonds and 1 burnette. One of the blonds saw me and she stopped staring at me. The others relized that they where short a mermaid and came back to where she was. They looked confused and waved their hands in front of her face. They weren't talking, which I found weird since merpeople talked ALOT. I swam over too them using the water to propel me forward. I was going to talk to them in their heads. "_Ok, I'm confused. How come you don't have blue skin and shark teeth?" _Now they were all staring at me. I saw a little bubble of air escape their nostrols and realized that they were holding their breath. I pointed up towards the surface. I shot up and saw the mermaids not far behind. We got too the surface. They could swim faster. we talked for a bit when one of the blonds complained. So I called some sharks. "You called my lord." the shark spoke in my head. "Yeah, we need a ride." "Need us too eat them?" the shark said looking at the mermaids. I rolled my eyes and said this part out loud, accedntly of course. "No eating the mermaids. They're related to you in a...fishy way." So we rode to Mako Island when we got there I said in a commanding way "Names. Now." I relized that the mermaids where following me. I remembered that fish talking about transforming mermaids. "Rikki can you dry us off?" said one of the blonds. "I'm going hold your horses." replied the one I guess is Rikki. "I can dry you off." I offered. Rikki snorted and said "Oh Ya? Prove it." I consentraited and flicked my hand away from their tails and the water went with. "Now, can you tell me your names?" I asked. "Yours first." said the burnette. "Ok. Fine, My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poesiden." "Poesiden is a greek myth." "Just tell me your names." "Ok, I'm Cleo, and that's Rikki, Bella, and Emma." Cleo said pointing at each girl as she introduced them. Then Bella added "We also have powers. "What kind of powers?" I questioned. "I can heat things, Bella can turn water into a sticky stubstance then back to water, Emma can freeze things, and Cleo can control small amounts of water." "Oh." Bella had a questioning look on her face. "Umm, whats that?" She pointed up at the sky and I saw something with blond hair. I realized that it was Jason. "That's just one of my friends. JASON! JASON, DOWN HERE!" I yelled. He looked down at where we were and flew down. "Hey, Annabeth sent me. She was getting worried." "Of course." The girls were staring at Jason. He didn't seem to notice them yet. We heard something move in the bush. Instinctevly Jason and I brought our wepons out. Then a girl came out, a girl that I reconized. She saw me and said "Kelp Head! Atermis said you would be here." Here we go with the nicknames...again. "Hey Pinecone Face, I haven't seen you since the Titian war." "Umm, we're right here ya know." said Emma who was looking at us weirdly. Probably due to the nicknames. "Right, Thailia, Jason, this is Bella, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo. Girls this is Thailia and Jason." As I said each name as I pointed at the person. I realized that Thailia said Atermis sent her. "Wait, did you say that Atermis sent you. If she needs help I'm not doing it. Last time I saw her she almost turned me into a jackolope, just 'cause I'm a guy! And I had enough time as an animal." Thalia snorted and said in a teasing way "Ohh, come on. Annabeth said that you you made a cute ginuia pig." I felt my face flush red. Everyone was looking at us weirdly. "In my defence, I was tricked be a sorceress." "Ya, but only a kelp head like you would trust a sorceress." "She was using magic on me!" "Whatever, lets just stop before we get into a fight." I narrowed my eyes at her and said "Fine, but this is not over." She nodded. "Anyw-" BOOM! She was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the Argo 2. "Oh Gods! The Argo 2! I can fly us over there." said Jason. "No. I think its better to go by sea." I said remembering Thailia's fear of heights. She shot me a greatful look. I turned to the mermaids and said "Go in that direction (pointing in the direction the Argo2 was) and you'll see a ship go to it and we'll meet you there." They nodded and turned and dived into the sea. We saw they're tails when they dived in. "How is that possible?" questioned Jason. "I have no idea." I answered back. I whistled and three hippocampi came up and we hoped on. I told them the direction we needed to go and we sped off.

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! Don't kill me for the wait. Oh and here are the cookies I promised I just hope theres enough. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Review Review. Please. Oh and theres a fight coming up in the next chapter between Percy and Thailia and I need something for them to fight about so when you review give something for them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is going to be a bit long but I do owe it to you guys for the long wait on the last chapter. So review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. well just the plot.**

* * *

**Cleo**

Who would own a ship? And those kids we met were weird. Yet we were following instructions to their ship that (I'm guessing) exploded. Anyway, after 2-5 minutes we saw these creatures swimming along with us. They had horse fronts and had a fin. So they were half horse and half fish. The others were looking at the creatures too. We came up for air and saw Percy, Jason, and Thalia riding them. I asked "What are those things?" Percy looked a bit offended and said "These _things_ have feelings and names. They're called hippocampi and don't like you very much. They also want an apology." _"I am so_ _confused right now_" I thought to myself. I said my apologys and dived back into the water. 10-20 minutes later we arrived at this huge ship. It was beautiful if you take away the huge monster eating the oars and the half of the ship on fire and 6 kids fighting the monster with swords and knifes. Wait, WHAT! "Ok here's the plan. I'm going to sourond it with water then Bella use your power see if you can make it stronger and we'll take it from there." We all nodded and Percy put his hands up and the monster was sorounded by water, Bella twisted her hand the way she does when she's using her power and the water became a substance. She twisted her hand again it and the substance became a sort of glass. Someone from the ship yelled "What in Pluto happen!?" (Frank) Percy and Thalia went for an area with huge holes that Percy made and Jason flew up to attack the head area. Then someone else shouted from the ship "Woah! Cool!" (Leo) The monster exploded into golden dust. A ladder suddenly came down and I realized that Jason must've let it down. Percy and Thalia came from the holes they attacked from and Percy said "You guys start climbing up and when your tails are out of the water i'll dry them off." Rikki, Emma, Bella, and I nodded. I went up first, then Emma, Bella, Rikki, Percy, and Thalia. When we got on the ship the first thing I noticed was a figure head that was breathing fire and those kids from earlier. One had blond hair with intimidating grey eyes, one with choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color, another with Dark brown hair and eyes the color of gold, a kid that looked like a baby that was on astroids, and a kid with elfish ears and short curly brown hair. The blond was saying "I know its just dust but its dead monster dust thus making it gross." then the elfish one said "I don't care how gross it is, as long as it stopped eating the oars!" The blond seemed to realize that we were here and when she saw Percy a look of relief flashed through her face but it was replaced by anger. "PERSUS JACKSON!" Percy flincked when she said that. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" "Umm, I found the help we're here for?" he didn't seem to know if that was the right thing to say. Thalia smirked. The blond turned to her and her anger was replaced by glee. She tackled her with a hug. I don't know why but it looked weird to me. I wondered if Rikki and I looked like that when Emma opened her door earlier that day, most likely. She pulled back and asked "What did you and Percy brake this time?" The only people who didn't look confused by this was Percy, Thalia, and this pale looking kid that I didn't notice before. "We didn't brake anything...this time." replied Percy answering for Thalia. The pale kid jumped in the conversation "Ya, We don't fight all the time." "You sure Nico? You sure?" said the blond. "We do fight all the time. Percy is the one to blame though." said Thalia. "No, its not! Its yours." replied Percy to Thalia's comment. "No. It. Is. Not. Its yours, you always do something dumb and we start." "Nu uh." "Uh hu." "Nu uh." "Uh hu." "Nu uh!" "Uh hu!" "NU UH!" "UH UH!" Percy smirked and said an a deadly calm voice "Your just saying that because your just jelous of my powers." "No! My powers are much better. Lightning powers beat water powers any day Percy! (1) "Oh ya?! Why don't you prove it!" Thalia yelled and lightning came from no where and hit Percy sending him backwards. Unfortentay 'backwards' was over the side of the ship I heard the blonde and the pale kid mutter "Here we go again. Stop!" Thalia was soaked with water as she brought lightning down electrfing her. The other kids had a look on their face that said _What just happened?_ "So...does this happen often?" said the babyish one. The pale kid and blond said in usion "Yes." Percy then brought a 50 foot wave on the ship soaking all of us. "PERCY!" everyone said. Bella, Rikki, Emma, and I grew tails. So far no one noticed us. But the elfish boy _had_ to look back at us and yell "Hey! Look, we have some fishy ladies on board!" That stopped Percy and Thalia. " We're mermaids." said Bella flatly. "How 'bout we introduce our self huh?" said Jason "Ok, This is Bella, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo. This is Nico son of Hades god of the dead, (he pointed at the pale kid) Annabeth daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, (blondie raised her hand) Piper daughter of Aprodite goddess of love, (He pointed at the girl with choppy hair) Leo son of Hephetus, (annoying elfish boy (2)) Frank son of Mars god of war Ares roman counter-part, (baby kid) and Hazel daughter of Pluto god of the dead Hades roman counter-part (golden eyed girl.) Oh and I'm a son of Jupiter god of the sky, Thalia is the daughter Zeus, and Percy is the son of Poesidon god of the sea." Annabeth then said "Percy, did your dad send them?" "No. They're different from any other mermaid I've seen." Piper piped up (3) "Different? How?" "Well, they don't have Blue skin, shark teeth, or glowing eyes." I didn't remember him saying anything about glowing eyes. "Wait did you say glowing eyes? You never said anything about glowing eyes." "I didn't?" Percy smiled sheepishly and said "Oops. Well they can also turn into humans and have powers. The only merperson that isn't like that is my half-brother Triton. He has green skin and two tails." "Oh, poor Percy. His whole family is weird like him." Thalia said in a teasing way. The whole boat shoke violently. "Percy, stop it." Thalia warned. "Umm, its not me." "Oh, SORRY LORD POESIDON! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" shouted Thalia to the ocean. The boat stopped shaking. "How did you guys -sorry, girls- get transformed into mermaids anyway?" asked Frank. "Well," started Emma. "Cleo, Rikki, and I got stranded on Mako Island. I tried to call someone but we needed better resep-" Cleo stopped when Leo rudely interrupted her. "Umm, are you girls going to help us? 'Cause we need to get going to Greece." SMACK! "Ow! What was that for beauty queen? Ow!" "The first one was for interrupting Cleo and the second one was form calling me beauty queen." Piper said flatly. I could tell that everyone else was trying to stifle their laughter. Then Annabeth said "But that is a good question. Are you going to help us or not?" I consered this then asked "What are we going to do?" Percy gave me this answer "Hmm, fight monsters, get close calls with death, enjoy our company. What am I forgetting? Oh, and fight Gaea trying to save the world." Annabeth smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow." he muttered while rubbing where she hit him. I looked at the my friends and we all came up with the same answer "Yes." "Ok, Thalia do the finger-snap thing." said Percy. Thalia glared at him. "Its called manipulating the mist. Not the 'finger-snap thing'." Jason along with the other romans and Piper and Leo didn't know that Thalia could manipulate the mist asked, they thougt only Hazel could do that. "Wait, you could manipulate the mist?" Percy answered for her. "Yes she can. And no matter how many times I ask Chiron to teach me he says no. I maen when I first got to camp he said that he would teach me when I was ready. Well, for years later and he hasn't taught me yet. I'm pretty sure that I'm ready, for gods sake, I fought Kronos!" SMACK! "Ow! Would everyone stop hitting me. What was that for Hazel?" she smirked. "For complaining." He rubbed the spot Hazel hit him on. Nico rolled his eyes and said "Just do it already." "Don't tell me what to do Corpse Breath." "I wasn't telling you what to do." "Yes, you were." "No I wasn't." Percy decided to join. "Both of stop it." "Stay out of it Kelp Head!" said Nico and Thalia together. They were starting to rgur again."STOP!" Annaberh yelled"why dont we fight this much." asked Jason. "I think its a cousin thing. Why you and Hazel don't fight is a mystery to me. Maybe its because they have a long and hard history together." answered Annabeth." She then tried something. "Stop!" they kept fighting. "Look the gods are here!" Still fighting. "Look, the gods sent some of Sally's blue cookies!" Wait, did she say blue? Anyway, they stopped fighting and ran over to her asking where the cookies were. Everyone else was looking at them weirdly. It dawned on them that she didn't have any blue cookies. "No fair. You tricked us!" whined Nico. "Well, I didn't want to see another of your famous cousinly fights." said Annabeth back to Nico. Thalia pinched Percy and I'm guessing that it also shocked him because he glinched and some hair had atinged off. She turned to Thalia and commanded "Thalia, do it." Thalia rolled her eyes but obliged. "Ok now continue your story." Emma nodded and stated again. "Ok, now here was I? Oh ya. So we needed to get better reseption to call someone. We were walking on this huge rock by a stream. Cleo then fell in the hole. I went in to see if she was ok. Rikki was supposed to stay up ad help us out but she came in after us. We realized that we were in a cave. We walked further in and came into the volcaneo. There was no lava but there was a small pool of water. I went to see how far the swim out was. When I came back the full moon was directly over us. We stared at the moon until it started to go away. When we got out a rescue ship got us home. The next day I realized that I had a tail while I was going for a swim. Thankfully no one was there. Cleo found out during a bath, and Rikki found out on her way home when someones sprinklers turned on." Annabeth looked confused. "Wait, You didn't tell us how Bella got transformed." She said wanting answers. Bella then told them how she got transformed. "So the moon turned you into a mermaid?" We all nodded. "I'll have to ask lady Atermis about this." "Who is Atermis?" I asked. Piper answered "She's the goddess of the moon and hunt." I stood there taking it all in. "Wait, How does no one notice all of this?" "Well" Leo started. "Theres this thing called the mist and no not the water kind. It veils what is realy happening and fits it to mortals understanding. For example, if there was a hellhound running around, you mortals might see a huge monster truck. Get it. A hellhound is a monster and you might see a monster truck." He was smiling at his joke while everyone else was rolling their eyes. "But we live with both our biological parents and we see all this just fine." Annabeth started to answer her before Leo could start. "Well, some people can see through the mist but its very rare to find a mortal like that. But considering how all of you could I would say that Hera probbibly did this." Having no idea what she said I nodded. I got the jist of it. Some people can see throught this stuff and some person named Hera made sure we all became friends. Got it. "Hey can you show us your powers." asked Nico excitedly. we nodded. I brought uot a small ball of water from the ocean. No bigger than my fist. I looked at Bella and she turned it into a stubstance then quickly back to water before it could drop. Emma then freezed it and Rikki heated it up. I dropped it back into the ocean. The others where staring in amazement at us. "So now what?"

* * *

**(!) I think Percys powers are soo much better that Thalias.**

**(2) I don't think Leo is an annoying elf boy. He's to funny.**

**(3) Did anyone get it. Sometimes they call Piper Pipes and she _piped _up. Get it? No. *sighs* okay just leave me and my jokes alone.**

**Mhahahahahaa! Clif hanger! I think. Any way I won't be able to update for awhile with AIMS coming up and at school my teacher is pushing my class really hard with the reviews and its making my brain tired. I also have the worst thing on earth...Writers block. Any ways Review or else (Nico's words not mine) Nico will hunt you down and by the time you go to bed Nico's sword will be by your neck till you give me a review. (Don't worry. For those of you who don't review i'll distract him. Then force him to apologize with the help of Thalia and Percy. If not...then good knowing ya. Ahh. got to go. Nico's coming!) Review. You have been warned.**

**Me: Nico get off the computer. Its my fanfiction.**

**Nico: No. make me.**

**Me: You really want to go there buddy?**

**Nico: *Gulps* You know what. Never mind.**

**Me: *smirks* Thought so.**

**Nico: *Hands me the key board* I'll just go...Umm...Over there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so so so sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. But like I said in my last chapter I have a sever case of the writers block. so don't shoot me! *ducks from stuff being throwing at me* No throwing stuff either. Ahh! Nico! What did I say about throwing stuff! Any way i'll try to update sooner.**

**P.S. You'll get Nico's apology by the time I'm done with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a boy to you. I'm a girl for gods' sake! As for H20...I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Wow. That's all I have to say about this. I mean...I...just...what? Atermis has a lot of explaining too do. I wanted to look this up sooo bad but I lost Daldeus' laptop and I left my phone at camp. Aggh! I HATE not knowing things. I guess its part of being a child of Athena. Anyway, It must've shown in my face cause I saw Percy smirking at me. "Ahh. don't worry Wise Girl. You don't need to know everything." realization crossed his face as he yelled "AHHHH! The great Annabeth Chase doesn't knows something! Somebody call the CIA or the FBI or something!" Everyone was laughing, even the mermaids...though there was some confusen in their faces. I simply punched him. "Ow! Seriously. STOP HITTING ME!" "Oh percy, then there won't be anything fun to do on here." I said in a sweet voice. Everyone else laughed harder. Percy glared at me. Now it was my turn to smirk at Percy. When everyone finally calmed down I said "How about we go to bed. Its getting late. Cleo and Bella can bunk in coaches room and Emma with Piper. And for Rikki can bunk with please Hazel." "Why?" "Because I still need time to recover from...you know." They all nodded. they understood that Percy and I still need to recover from our forced trip to Tartarus. "Umm, can we eat first?" asked Percy. Of course he would ask. I sighed. "yeah. Why not." We all went to the mess hall and sat down. Leo brought out 4 more chairs for the new comers. The mermaids didn't eat much but Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank wolfed down what they were eating. Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and I ate like normal people. I saw Thalia roll her eyes at the boys and mutter "Boys." under her breath. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "So, how do we get to Greese from here. Rikki and emma choked on their water while Bella and Cleo did a spit-take. "WHAT!" they all yelled at the same time. Then cleo started rambling "You never said anything about going to Greese! We can't go there. What about our parents?!" I guess we forgot to tell them about that. Oh well. Wait, yes we did. When Leo interrupted them. They were proably just taking in the fact that the world is ruled by easily angered gods. As I said...or thought? Anyway, earlier, Oh Well. "Yeah, we're on the way to Grease. To fight Gaea." They sat down only because we forced them into their chairs. Cleo was still rambling. When she finished Thalia, Nico, and Percy were asleep. The others tried not to laugh at Cleo's face towards the three sleeping cousins. "I'm going to blame it on the fact that their dads are brothers." I said while rolling my eyes. Thalia shifted in her chair, Nico started moving his head, and Percy was mumbling something about a giant glowing chicken-man.(1) "Wake them up." Jason said. Piper nodded and said in a sweet voice "Come on. How about we all wake up." They instantly woke up. "Leo, I guess you need to make 5 more rooms." he just nodded. "Night every one." said Cleo and we all went to our rooms and fell asleep instantly. The nightmare went like this. I was standing in a cave with a huge hole in the middle. There was a bunch of spider webs on the floor. I realized that this was Arache's cave. Then something started stirring in the Earth. It started to form a human figure. The figure became more clear, It was Gaea. She had robes that seemed to be made of sand, Her eyes were shut tight, and she had a evil smile on her face. Her robes were shifting as if there was a breeze in the cavern but there wasn't one. Everything was completely still. She didn't move her mouth but she could hear her voice. Soothing, but very evil. _"You only survived the first test. There is much, _much _more to come. You won't survive to Greece. Why help the Gods? What have they done for you? Help me rise and I will asure you that I will leave you and family alone. Even your dear Percy Jackson. All you have to do is stop your ship from getting to Greece. You are wisdom's daughter, you see that it is more wise to help me destroy the Gods, yes?"_ "No" I muttered. "No! I'll never help you!" "_Your friends _will_ die and your dear Percy Jackson's blood will showered the stones of Olympus! I will rise and you will be the first to die in my hands!" _Then every thing went blank.

I sat straight up in bed. I looked at the clock. Around 9:00 a clock. I got dressed thinking about my dream. They were getting to Percy bad. I hope that it was only a one time thing. I walked into the dinning hall and was surprised to see 4 other people eating breakfast. I reached for my sword and then remembered that it was the mermaids. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty. It's the first time in history that I woke up earlier than Annabeth." said Percy sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes while the others chucked lightly. Jason was shaking his at how Percy can be so silly even in a serious situation. I grabbed a cereal bowl and filled it with milk and Fruit Loops. I went to get a spoon to find that there wasn't any. "Hey, were the spoons go?" Leo looked nervous. "Leo, did you do something with the spoons?" Leo was starting to move a lot more. "Leo! I swear to all the gods if you used the spoons for another crazy invention I wall kill you!" "Umm...I melted them." "WHAT!" "It was by accident. I was thinking about a new installation for the ship and I got exicted. Then I grabbed another. Then Feutus blew fire and it hit a fire proof mirror I made so I don't melt-don't ask- and it bounced of and hit the silverware melting all the spoons. As you can see, I was still working out some kinks." We all stared at him. "O-o-o-k-a-a-ay" said Percy awkwardly. "Well that was a interesting story." said Emma. We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**WOOO! The best cure for writers block is...Doing insanely Crazy stuff! Oh and I should explain that Nico came back from Camp Half-Blood after getting the statue there and Reyna And coach Hedge stayed to keeo the camps from fighting. Also 'm thinking of changing my pen name. Who thinks I should change it? Tell me in the reviews. Oh and I'm changing my goal from 500 reviews to 100 reviews. More sensible. Here have a cookie! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(1) Who else caught it. You have to read the son of sobek to get. As for those who have, you should get it. If not i'll tell you. Remember the part when Carter turns into a hawk avotar. And Percy calls him a Giant Glowing chicken-man. Yeah now you remember.**

**Me: Say your sorry Now!**

**Nico: No.**

**Me: Nico, NOW!**

**Nico: *Sticks tung at me***

**Percy: Just do it man.**

**Thalia: Do it Corpse Breath.**

**Nico: Never!**

**Percy: *takes riptide out* What was that Nico?**

**Nico: *gulps* I s-said t-that I-I'm s-sorry to all o-of you who I-I threatened. *Gulps***

**Me: Thank you nico,**** for coraparation. As for all of you...Review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY. Gosh I sound despret. **


	6. Chapter 6

**so dont kill me. so here is my excuse for not posting in a while. we moved a few months ago we moved and alot of our stuff is still in storage, including our computer. and i just figured out how to update from a phone, like 5 seconds ago. i promise to start updating more now. but it will still take awhile. sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to mention that i put a poll on my profile. these results matter very much. *smiles evily***


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be just a quick filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own h2o or percy jackson**

* * *

**Sort of everybody's (THIS IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENNED AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD)**

Nico collapsed instently. He said that in a few more jumps they'll be at The camp. Reyna still didn't completely trust him. He did pretend to be a roman, lie about knowing Percy Jackson, and lie about knowing about the Greeks. He was lying a lot. Anyway, as soon as he collapsed Reyna and coach Hedge pulled him out of the open and pushed the statue of Athena (or Minerva, for you roman people.) out of the way and set to work to build their camp for the night. Reyna went around, tring to find an acceptable camping ground. Coach Hedge pulled some necter out of his backpack and forced fed Nico. He groaned, a sign that he was still alive. Reyna came back and said that she found a spot for the night. The coach lifted Nico and carried him, slung over his shoulder. When they arrived coach was very impressed. _Nice place_ he thought. It was an actual camping ground. People were obvisely still using it. There was a bag of something, probably food, slung over a tree branch, two tents, jugs of water, and no owners around. Hedge placed Nico on the ground and scoured the place for the owners and then confirmed it to Reyna that there was no one around till a few miles north. Reyna said "OK, Put Nico in a tent and start a fire. I'll get the food down and pack it in our backpacks." Hedge nodded and grumbled while walking away, "I can't belivie that I'm taking orders from, what a 15 year old?" (Does any one know how old Reyna is?) He sighed, but did what he was told. Reyna was wondering where the owners to this stuff where. Reyna heard something in a bush near by and drew her weapon. "Hedge." she warned. She looked at him and saw that he had some problems of his own, there was a hellhound. She brought her attention back to the bush and found her self face-to-face with a...red harpy? she realized that it had to be Ella. So that meant Percy's brother and pet hellhound was some where near by. She still found it weird that he had a pet hellhound. How he even got one as a pet? She ran to coach Hedge.

Coach Hedge was putting Nico in a tent when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He quickly dropped Nico and turned around. _"_Well, about time there was some action." he muttered to him self. A giant hellhound jump at him, but it didn't attack him. He heard Reyna say his name. Then caught something around its neck and realized it was the collar Beckondorf (is that how you spell it?) made Jackson's pet hellhound. What was it's-sorry her- name? Oh yeah. It was Mrs. OLeary. Shouldn't his brother be with her. He watched Reyna run to him. "Its Mrs. OLeary." coach Hedge told Reyna. She nodded and said "So where is the Cyclops? Doesn't matter. I think we should move, incase the owners come back." The coach agreed. He pick up Nico. "_Man, this kid is getting heavy."_ thought the coach. Reyna cut the rope that was holding the bag and it fell. _"Lets hope theres something good in there."_ She opened the bag and found canned food. She put as much as she could in her backpack. SHe stood up and ran to catch up with the coach. She had expected that a monster would have attacked them by now, espeally with the statue of Athena. "THE STATUE!" She yelled. Nico's head snapped up. "What? Let me go, coach." He made a painful thud when he landed on the ground. "Ha ha. Very funny." Nico said while glaring at Coach. Reyna snickered. Coach smiled. Reyna turned around and went back for the statue.

"So," Nico started, "How did you guys forget about the statue?" they had found a good spot to camp at. It was covered by a bunch of trees. But there was a street a few miles away. Reyna chose to ingore him. "How much farther till we reach the camp?" Asked reyna. Coach, who they thought was asleep, said "Bout another five miles." he sighed. Tjen they heard a deep growl from tjeir right. They all jumped up. Three hellhounds emerged from the trees. "Really. Now?" Nico whined. "On three?" Suggested nico. coach charged.

The hellhounds were gone nico, once again, passed out. kAlong with reyna. Coach started to drift off and soon he eas sound asleep.

Nico woke. He saw that noone was up. He yelled "get up!" At the top of his lungs. Reyna shot up and coach jumped up and yelled "Ahh! Die!" And attacked nico before he was fully awake. Nico jumped to side, letting coach hit his head against tree trunk. He rubbed his head. Grumbling he told nico to take them to the camp. He closed his eyes and world dissappered.

The world came back into foccose and they saw the romans aboit to attack. "STOP!" yelled reyna. The romans stopped to a halt and their weapons were stolen. Again. Octavian yelled in frustrashen. Reyna marched right up to him, back-handed him, and turned to talk to camp halfblood.

Afyer reyna had explained what was going on and what had happened, the camp was gawking. "So percy is still alive?" Asked the one and only Travis hit him upside the head and said "yes! Werent you paying attenshion." The athena cabin was examing the statie and making plans for it. The romans were just standing there looking awkward. "So. What now?" Someeone asked. "We start to help with fighting Gaea" Clarisse said.

* * *

**Hi. Sorry for not updating. That chapter eas long than expected though. Anyway thanks for all the revirws. I will go back and fix some stuff. Mainly the fight between percy, nico ,and thalia. Also funny thing. At school i met someone named thalia. Alright thanks review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

ok so ive beeN getting alot of messages about spacing, I'm working in that. I'm not the best at that... So yeah, I'm Been trying to fix all the chapters. I'm also changing them a bit so they fit the story's a bit more so if it's coundising sorry. So i want to thank everyone who were nice and all that and the ones that were a bit mean...im just going ignore this is my FIRST story. Gosh. Anyway thx again


	10. Chapter 10

**This is going to be just a quick filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own h2o or percy jackson**

* * *

**Sort of everybody's (THIS IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENNED AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD)**

Nico collapsed instently. He said that in a few more jumps they'll be at The camp. Reyna still didn't completely trust him. He did pretend to be a roman, lie about knowing Percy Jackson, and lie about knowing about the Greeks. He was lying a lot. Anyway, as soon as he collapsed Reyna and coach Hedge pulled him out of the open and pushed the statue of Athena (or Minerva, for you roman people.) out of the way and set to work to build their camp for the night. Reyna went around, tring to find an acceptable camping ground. Coach Hedge pulled some necter out of his backpack and forced fed Nico.

He groaned, a sign that he was still alive. Reyna came back and said that she found a spot for the night. The coach lifted Nico and carried him, slung over his shoulder. When they arrived coach was very impressed.

_Nice place_ he thought. It was an actual camping ground. People were obvisely still using it. There was a bag of something, probably food, slung over a tree branch, two tents, jugs of water, and no owners around. Hedge placed Nico on the ground and scoured the place for the owners and then confirmed it to Reyna that there was no one around till a few miles north.

Reyna said "OK, Put Nico in a tent and start a fire. I'll get the food down and pack it in our backpacks." Hedge nodded and grumbled while walking away,

"I can't belivie that I'm taking orders from, what a 15 year old?" (Does any one know how old Reyna is?) He sighed, but did what he was told. Reyna was wondering where the owners to this stuff where. Reyna heard something in a bush near by and drew her weapon.

Hedge." she warned. She looked at him and saw that he had some problems of his own, there was a hellhound. She brought her attention back to the bush and found her self face-to-face with a...red harpy? she realized that it had to be Ella. So that meant Percy's brother and pet hellhound was some where near by. She still found it weird that he had a pet hellhound. How he even got one as a pet? She ran to coach Hedge.

Coach Hedge was putting Nico in a tent when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He quickly dropped Nico and turned around.

Well, about time there was some action." he muttered to him self. A giant hellhound jump at him, but it didn't attack him. He heard Reyna say his name. Then caught something around its neck and realized it was the collar Beckondorf (is that how you spell it?) made Jackson's pet hellhound. What was it's-sorry her- name? Oh yeah. It was Mrs. OLeary. Shouldn't his brother be with her. He watched Reyna run to him

"Its Mrs. OLeary." coach Hedge told Reyna. She nodded and said

So where is the Cyclops? Doesn't matter. I think we should move, incase the owners come back." The coach agreed. He pick up Nico.

_Man, this kid is getting heavy."_ thought the coach. Reyna cut the rope that was holding the bag and it fell.

_"Lets hope theres something good in there."_ She opened the bag and found canned food. She put as much as she could in her backpack. SHe stood up and ran to catch up with the coach. She had expected that a monster would have attacked them by now, espeally with the statue of Athena

"THE STATUE!" She yelled. Nico's head snapped up.

What? Let me go, coach." He made a painful thud when he landed on the ground.

Ha ha. Very funny." Nico said while glaring at Coach. Reyna snickered. Coach smiled. Reyna turned around and went back for the statue.

"So," Nico started, "How did you guys forget about the statue?" they had found a good spot to camp at. It was covered by a bunch of trees. But there was a street a few miles away. Reyna chose to ingore him.

How much farther till we reach the camp?" Asked reyna. Coach, who they thought was asleep, said

Bout another five miles." he sighed. Tjen they heard a deep growl from tjeir right. They all jumped up. Three hellhounds emerged from the trees.

"Really. Now?" Nico whined. "On three?" Suggested nico. coach charged.

The hellhounds were gone nico, once again, passed out. kAlong with reyna. Coach started to drift off and soon he eas sound asleep.

Nico woke. He saw that noone was up. He yelled "

get up!" At the top of his lungs. Reyna shot up and coach jumped up and yelled

Ahh! Die!" And attacked nico before he was fully awake. Nico jumped to side, letting coach hit his head against tree trunk. He rubbed his head. Grumbling he told nico to take them to the camp. He closed his eyes and world dissappered.

The world came back into foccose and they saw the romans aboit to attack.

"STOP!" yelled reyna. The romans stopped to a halt and their weapons were stolen. Again. Octavian yelled in frustrashen. Reyna marched right up to him, back-handed him, and turned to talk to camp halfblood.

Afyer reyna had explained what was going on and what had happened, the camp was gawking

"So percy is still alive?" Asked the one and only Travis hit him upside the head and said

yes! Werent you paying attenshion." The athena cabin was examing the statie and making plans for it. The romans were just standing there looking awkward. "So. What now?" Someeone asked. "We start to help with fighting Gaea" Clarisse said.

* * *

**Hi. Sorry for not updating. That chapter eas long than expected though. Anyway thanks for all the revirws. I will go back and fix some stuff. Mainly the fight between percy, nico ,and thalia. Also funny thing. At school i met someone named thalia. Alright thanks review please.**


End file.
